


Revenge or Justice?

by FandomWars



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey is an asshole, There will be feels, Vengeful Sans, bad times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWars/pseuds/FandomWars
Summary: Ella loves playing Undertale but has a small problem. She only ever plays the Genocide run. Now this is normal for some players sure, but she made a theory that the game was real. Yet she kept harming them.Feeling like Ella deserved karma Sans, Flowey, and Chara’s brought her into their world.Now Ella must learn the hard way that actions always have consequences
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Revenge or Justice?

Ella opened Undertale. It was her favorite game, she, unlike most, loved to kill the monsters.

This time as the intro faded to black, there was a sharp ringing in her ears. She shut her eyes and covered her ears as the noise grew louder. Then she opened her eyes.

”What?”

Somehow the young girl had appeared on a bed of flowers, and not only that. This bed of flowers was the very same bed of flowers that is at the start of the game.

”Howdy!” greeted a voice. Ella looked around. “Down here,” the voice said, and as the child looked down she froze. A flower. A talking flower.

No way. “Impossible,” she muttered running a hand through her short brown hair.

“Is it?” asked the flower. “I mean surely you couldn’t have came up with an idea that it was...oh wait. You did!”

”No way, I was just making that an excuse for fanfiction!” Ella shouted backing away from Flowey.

“And yet it’s true,” said Flowey, then the smile on his face turned demonic. “And now you will suffer the consequences!” Ella began to run as fast as her small legs could take, but she tripped over a vine that Flowey had placed in her path. She tried to get up but the little flower wrapped the vine around her foot. “Going somewhere?”

The girl closed her eyes and shouted as loud as her voice would allow: “TORIEL HELP!” Being in the cave her voice echoed all around, and soon she saw a tall goat lady rush in a fireball alight in her hand. Toriel threw the fire at the flower who quickly went underground. Well under the the underground? Ella got up and dusted her pants, “thank you.”

“It is no problem, my child. I heard you call and,” Toriel paused. “How did you know my name?”

“It’s a long story,” replied the human.

”Well let’s move along, I shall show you to my home. Come my child!”

Toriel left beckoning for Ella to follow, and as Ella had one foot through the entrance to where you’re really supposed to meet Flowey she looked behind her. A small child with short brown hair, and a green sweater with a yellow stripe was glaring at Ella with sharp red eyes.

“If you kill my mother, you will not leave the ruins,” the ghost child warned.


End file.
